Skelter Helter
Skelter Helter is a character in the video game No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. He is ranked fiftyfirst in the UAA. Appearance and Personality He wears the same gray tank top as Helter-Skelter, but instead of wearing black sleeves his arms are exposed, displaying a series of tribal tattoos. The rest of his outfit, as well as the length of his hair, differs from Helter-Skelter, however crosses are used prominently in his costume design, as they are in Helter-Skelter's outfit. Furthermore, a wildcat ornament appears on the barrel of the assassin's revolver, similar to the cougar adorning Helter-Skelter's own revolver. His hair style and the shape of his sword, are akin to that of Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7. Story Skelter Helter appears on the roof of where Travis and his brother Helter-Skelter had their battle and where Helter Skelter was killed. He waits infront of the elavator which is slowly coming up, he then prepares his gun and when the elavator reaches the top he shoots bullets rapidly at the elavator. Inside the elavator appears to be a person, but is then revealed to be a cloak used by Travis in his first battle with Helter Skelter. Right afterwards Travis appears behind him and say "It's called fashionably late fuck face". They then clash and then Skelter Helter tries to remind him of his brothers demise, but Travis has no memory of this. This angers him as he finds it insulting that Travis doesn't remember. Travis then comments that he was probably to weak to be remembered. They then battle. Skelter Helter is ultimately decapitated by Touchdown, who sends his head flying into the air, and back onto his shoulders. Skelter Helter appears to die standing on his feet, however this is shown not to be the case when, as if by a freak miracle, he is able to have some control of his body as he interrupts Touchdown's conversation with Sylvia Christel, to warn him about his ploy of "ultimate vengeance,". Afterwards he lifts off his head and dies, leaving his face locked in a wicked smile and Travis wondering what would happen next. Powers and abilities Skelter Helter wields an elaborate revolver consisting of a ring of 12 six-chamber cylinders. Skelter Helter uses a large beam katana with three parallel blades, similar in design to Final Fantasy VII main character Cloud Strife's Buster Sword. Despite it's size, it is capable of lightning-swift strikes. Skelter Helter's Message "Hey! We're not done yet! I've got a message for you." "Such blind arrogance, like the naked emperor." "Travis! You are the loser! This fight was only part of our plan!" "I said I'd avenge you killing my brother, didn't I? Well, who's been a brother to you?" "Travis... don't think you can kill without suffering consequences. To kill someone is not simply to end their life. One must risk their entire being in order to destroy another's. Up until now, you've had it easy. I've taken the curse you gave me... the shackles of revenge... and I'm throwing them back on you. Now it's YOUR turn to be burdened with another's death. It has destroyed me, and it will destroy you, too! THIS IS THE ULTIMATE VENGEANCE!!!" Trivia * Travis' use of the Twisted Belly to Back Suplex was intended to out flank Skelter-Helter's frontal offenses and weapons. * Skelter Helter's Appearence is based on Cloud of FF7 Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Males Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle characters Category:United Assassins Association